Hold On
by SmellyCat2004
Summary: This is my 2nd fan-fic, and again it's another R&R: What happens when you find the love of your life, but someone tries to take them away? Please RR Thought I forgot about this, didn't you... lol!
1. A Helping Hand

Hold On  
A Ross and Rachel Fan Fiction  
  
DISCLAIMER No, Friends does not belong to me, it belongs to the  
creators: Bright, Kauffmann, and Crane.  
  
What's happening in the story now  
  
To keep things short n' sweet, everything is basically same, up until the last 2 episodes of season 10. Unfortunately, Ross and Rachel DID NOT get back together in time for the finale- which really did pain me to write, considering I'm a huge lobster-lovin' fan- and instead, Ross moved to L.A to take a job at a local college, and also to keep Joey company. The truth was... he really did love Rachel, but he was so afraid that she didn't feel  
the same way. Little did he know, she loved him just as much, possibly more. Anyway, enough about those two, here's an update on everyone else:  
  
Monica and Chandler  
Married for 5 years  
  
-Daniel (2)  
-Erica (2)  
  
Rachel and Cash  
Married for 1 ½ years  
  
-Joseph (1)  
  
(By the way, you'll find out who Cash is in the story, and why in the world  
Rachel married him)  
  
Phoebe and Mike  
Married for 2 years  
  
-Skylar (6 mos.)  
  
Ross  
Single (dated many random women throughout the past 2 years in L.A,  
obviously he moved)  
  
-Had been raising Emma w/ Rachel, every 3 mos. However, after Rachel  
started dating Cash (which shattered his heart) he suddenly never heard  
from her, and hasn't seen been for years (how sad)  
  
Joey and Erin  
Proposals in the making  
  
-Little Rachel (5)- adopted, named after Rachel because everyone missed her  
after she suddenly disappeared/lost contact with the gang  
  
Chapter One- A Helping Hand  
(by the way, a special thanks to Katie, for giving me an idea for this  
chapter)  
  
His hands trembled, nervously, as he quietly sat in his seat. He had only boarded the plane a few minutes ago, but it seemed as though he had been waiting to take-off for hours. This was it, he had told himself earlier. He was finally going back to New York... even if it was only for the holidays.  
Almost two years had passed since he had left his friends and family. Sometimes he tried to recall why he had done so, thinking that the better decision would have been to stay. However, he knew that it would have been too painful to see Rachel and her new husband... Cash. It had been hard enough to listen to her constantly talk about the wedding plans, even though she didn't seem very enthusiastic about them.  
It was that very thought that had pondered his mind ever since he left... her happiness. Was she really happy with her multi-million dollar lover? It had been obviously clear that he was in love, but sometimes it seemed like he had been the cause of Rachel's depression. At least, that's what Monica had thought of the whole situation.  
I guess he seemed like a pretty nice guy, he thought to himself, remembering when he first met Cash. In fact, the thought wouldn't have even crossed his mind, if only the mysterious things that had turned up had never happened.  
It all started with the wedding plans. Rachel had promised Monica and Phoebe that they could become the official planners, but then things changed. She suddenly announced that Cash had found a well-known planner, and thought that he might be able to do a better job than her friends. Then, when Monica asked for the date of the wedding, Rachel simply replied,  
  
"Oh, that's none of your concern..."  
  
Monica had been hurt, badly. It had pained him to see her unhappiness, but somehow he didn't accuse Rachel. Once he saw how upset she had been lately, and how Cash had suddenly started to treat her, things started to click. And when he came to a conclusion, it had been too late.  
Rachel and Cash had been planning on moving into an upper-class apartment downtown, after the wedding and other plans. But, for some reason, Cash demanded that they move in early. Although the gang had all asked for the new address, they never got a reply. We didn't get an invitation to the wedding either. That's when he realized that she was gone. Possibly forever... and he knew that he could never get her back.  
  
Time lapse- A few hours later  
  
He walked out of the airport, feeling a bit light-headed. Tears started to form in his eyes as he remembered his last flight with Rachel... they had been on their way to Las Vegas, and when she had laid her head down on his shoulder, he felt like floating to the ceiling. Instead, he had drawn all over her face... what a mistake. Come on, Ross, think about some good things, for once, he told himself. You came here to surprise Monica, and the rest of the guys, you should be excited. However, his nerves suddenly took over, and he decided that he needed some time before he could see them. Although he had stayed in touch over the phone, it had been years since he had seen them face-to-face. Maybe a few laps around the ice rink will do me some good, he thought, as he hopped in his rental car and disappeared.  
  
Time lapse- Outdoor Ice Rink  
  
When Ross finally arrived at the rink, he was surprised to see how crowded it was. There were so many happy families, circling the rink with their children. However, there was one that stood out: there was a tall man, about six-foot, who was holding his wife as she tried to stand on the ice. The woman, she was very attractive, a brunette, with hints of blonde. Her eyes were a deep blue, and she had a young girl, almost identical to herself, wrapped around her legs. And to think, I could have had that, Ross thought, his eyes starting to well. I might as well just leave now, this certainly hasn't done me any good. As he started to hobble towards the exit, he noticed a rather odd scene. A woman was pointing at him from across the rink, and although she was wearing ski glasses, she looked familiar. Her husband was pulling her arm, and although she was trying to resist, she slammed onto the ice. Her cheek started bleeding, and then the man slapped her across the face. She started to cry, and the man left her there. He couldn't stand to see anyone put through so much pain, especially someone who seemed to know him somehow. So, he gathered his strength, and headed towards the woman.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, do you need a hand?" Ross asked.  
  
Without looking at his face, the woman replied, "Oh, no... no, no, I'm fine, just... just leave, thank you."  
  
"It's fine, just give me your hand," he replied, reaching down gently.  
  
The woman placed her hand in his, and together, they managed to reach the exit. Once they had walked away from the rink, the lady said, "Thank you, that was a very kind gesture, but, I should be on my way."  
  
Ross watched as she turned to leave, but grabbed her by the arm. This lady knew him, and he wasn't leaving until he found out who she was. She also needed to inform someone about her situation with her husband.  
  
"Excuse me, but, I just can't let you leave until I know who you are. I saw you pointing at me from across the rink."  
  
The woman adjusted her glasses, "Well, I'm sorry sir, but you happened to remind me of someone, however, I must have been mistaken. Accept that (she pronounces "accept" like "except")."  
  
Ross smiles, "Except.. except that what?"  
  
The woman chuckled, "No, no. I mean, accept that."  
  
The man gave her a confused look. Oh, no, he's about ready to figure everything out, the woman thought to herself. I have to run... now!  
  
He watched as the woman dashed towards a nearby alley, covering her face. He was still so confused; just hearing those words triggered something in the back of his mind. Suddenly, he realized something, and hurried towards the alley.  
  
Ross stopped, out of breath, staring at the woman. She was sitting on a trash can, sobbing. How could her life end up like this, he thought to himself. He walked over to her, and rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know who you are, don't think I've forgotten," Ross said, as he whipped off her glasses. He ran his fingers through her tangled, black hair.  
  
"Everything's gonna be alright," he told her, as he carefully removed the wig. Even with a disguise, she could never fool him. He took her hand in his, and walked out of the alley.  
  
"Come on, Rach, let's go home." 


	2. A Ray Of Hope

Chapter Two: A Ray Of Hope  
(by the way, this story isn't going to be as long as my last, because I  
have two stories in the making)  
  
They walked down the street, holding hands, just like they had done so many times before. But something felt different, everything felt so... right. There were no doubts about whether they were doing the right thing; there was no tension, no nervousness, and no confused looks. In fact, the whole situation was very puzzling, since neither one had seen the other for two years.  
  
Ross's Point Of View  
  
Wow, I feel so amazing! I can't believe this is actually happen, that I'm actually standing here, holding her hand. And so far, she hasn't even acted nervous, or told me that this was a bad idea. Maybe I haven't lost everything, maybe I've still got one last chance.  
  
Oh my god, look at those eyes (is looking at Rachel now): Those never- ending rivers of blue, and those golden strands of hair that surround them. Her features never cease to take my breath away...  
  
After all these years, I can't believe what's happening... I still love her.  
  
Rachel's Point Of View  
  
God, this is.. this.. this is just so unbelievable! Well, I guess it's not that bad, it is Ross. I mean, I've always had this soft-spot in my heart for him, and now he's back. Oh, god, I hope he doesn't leave me like this. He has no idea what I'm going through. And what about Cash? He'll kill me; he'll beat me to the ground. I knew this was a bad idea.  
  
Oh, no, look at those puppy dog eyes of his (is looking at Ross now): Those pools of brown sugar, and that quirky smile of his. He always makes my heart skip a beat...  
  
After all these years, I can't believe what's happening... I still love him.  
  
Rachel and Cash's Apartment (outside)  
  
"Well, here we are," said Ross, as he stopped in front of the door.  
  
"Yea, (coughs) I..I guess we are," she replied, watching her feet.  
  
Ross watched as a single tear slid down her cheek, and dropped towards the ground. Maybe she felt the same way, he thought. Maybe she wanted him to just come right out and say, "I love you". Maybe it was time to tell her exactly how he felt.  
  
"Rachel, I.. I think it's time I told you something..." Ross said, taking her hand in his. "Rach, I.. I think I'm in love with you."  
  
She put a hand to her mouth, and wiped her wet cheeks.  
  
"No.. wait... I know I'm in love with you. I have been ever since the first day I saw you, and ever since you got with Cash, it's been driving me crazy. That's why I left, that's why I was so rude, that's why I'm telling you this right now. I'm crazy about you Rachel, and I don't think I can go on with my life until I find out if you still love me."  
  
Rachel's eyes welled up once again, as she toppled into Ross's arms.  
  
"Oh, Ross... that's all you needed to say."  
  
He took her hands in his, and guided her over to a nearby bench. She followed, proceeding to rest her head on his shoulder, while he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Ross, promise me something.." she began.  
  
"Anything," he replied.  
  
"Never leave me, never leave me again, no matter what I do or say," she pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry, honey, I'm never taking that chance again."  
  
Time lapse- A Few Hours Hater, Inside RnC's Apartment  
  
Rachel felt wonderful... she had just healed her relationship with Ross, and was ready to end the horrible hell she had been living in with Cash. She knew Ross was there to protect her, and that he would never desert her again.  
  
"Rachel, sweetheart, could I come in for a second?" Cash asked, outside her door.  
  
"Umm.. sure," she answered uneasily.  
  
He opened the door, sauntering inside. Oh, he knew exactly what had happened outside, he had watched the whole thing. And it was time she got what she deserved.  
  
Moving closer, he brought his hands to her face, as if to kiss her. Then, he moved his hands aside and slapped her across the face. He watched her tan skin suddenly turn a violent red.  
  
"Cash, please... no," she whimpered.  
  
"I saw you with that friend of yours earlier, I know what you've been doing you screwed-up little slut!"  
  
Rachel looked away, hot tears burning her face. Cash whipped around and punched her in the stomach... hard. He watched as she re-coiled onto the ground, sobbing.  
  
"You'll never do that sort of thing to me again, 'cause if you do... next time you won't be so lucky," he spat, slamming the door in her face.  
  
She hobbled over to her bed, and crawled on top of it. No matter what good things managed to happen to her, he always ruined whatever tiny ray of hope she felt inside. And even though she had Ross, she knew he would never cease to hurt her... to hunt her down.  
  
She pushed her face into the pillow, muffling her sobs. The moonlight streamed in through the window, highlighting her beaten and bruised face:  
  
This world, this world is cold  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely  
But no one seems to care  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
  
This pain you cannot bare  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
We all have the same things to go thru  
  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on...it gets better than you know  
  
Your days you say they're way too long  
  
And your nights you can't sleep at all (hold on)  
  
And you're not sure what you're looking for  
  
But you don't want to no more  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on...it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on...  
  
What are you looking for?  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
  
Go ahead...what are you waiting for?  
  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on...it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching it's not over...  
  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on...it gets better than you know...hold on 


	3. I Came Back

Chapter Three: I Came Back  
  
(I know the song may not suit the situation, but I feel like the whole meaning can kind of relate)   
  
She opened her eyes to see streams of light pouring inside through the dusty window. Last night had been something like a scene from a horror movie. And if she had to relive it again, well, she just wasn't sure that she could.  
  
However, today was a day to look forward to... she was visiting her friends. They probably think I'm dead, she thought sadly. They must hate me, especially Monica. I hope they can find it in their hearts to forgive me. Besides, it's not like I chose to forget them, he forced me to. He's always forcing me to do something.  
  
Time lapse- Afternoon  
  
Rachel rummaged through her closet, knocking over hangers and boxes. She was getting ready to see her best friends, for the first time in years... clothes should be the last thing on her mind. But, Ross was picking her up, and she wanted to look nice, as always.  
  
Cash had left for work about an hour ago, which was fairly late, considering he usually left around six. He probably was waiting to see if Ross would show up, and thankfully, he had been fooled.   
  
She heard the doorbell ring, and darted towards the door. Her palms were sweaty, and she struggled to open the door. Finally, she came face to face with Ross, who looked charming in a simple sweater and khaki pants.  
  
Wow, she looks stunning, Ross thought when he saw Rachel. She was wearing a simple red shirt, that hung loosely around her shoulders, and fit more tightly around her middle. Her hair was curled into twists, and hung beautifully around her face. She was also wearing a pair of faded jeans, that seemed to hug her legs.  
  
"You.. you look... amazing," he told her, his eyes slightly large.  
  
She giggled like a little girl, "You look pretty amazing yourself."  
  
He led her down to his car, his arm clutching her waist. They looked so perfect, as if they were sewn together. They always looked that way.  
  
Outside Monica and Chandler's Apartment  
  
As they walked up the familiar steps nearing Apartment 20, Rachel's nerves started to get the best of her.   
  
"Ross, please... I can't do this," she said weakly.  
  
"Shh.., baby, everything's gonna be alright, come here," he answered, taking her into his arms. She pressed her head against his strong chest, then looking up into his eyes. He looked down at her, watching her smile back at him... then he leaned down and kissed her.   
  
"I've missed that," Rachel said.  
  
"I've missed you," he replied.  
  
He took her hand and led her towards the door. Reaching her hand out, she softly banged on the door. Almost instantly, it opened.  
  
"Hey, man, who's your new girl...?" Chandler noticed Rachel, and almost stopped breathing.  
  
"Well... choking umm... she certainly looks familiar," he said, cracking a joke.  
  
"Seriously, stop the jokes, it's Rachel," Ross told him.  
  
"Come here," Chandler cried, embracing her. "I've missed you, more than you'll ever know."  
  
Rachel was crying too, "Thanks, Chandler. You have no idea how good that it to hear."  
  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps from inside the apartment; "CHANDLER! Hello, could you possibly hold that door open any longer? It's called HEAT, and we are currently losing it!"  
  
She reached the door, and gasped. Her face turned a ghostly white, and she reached out to grab Rachel's shoulder. Keeping her hand there, she looked at Ross, who nodded... then Chandler, who also nodded. Finally, she looked at Rachel.  
  
"You came back... sobbing You came back," she wept, clutching Rachel.  
  
"I came back Mon, I came back."  
  
Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.   
  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.   
  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.   
  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.   
  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.   
  
I hope you had the time of your life.   
  
So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind.   
  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time.   
  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.   
  
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.   
  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
  
I hope you had the time of your life. 


	4. Out of My Reach

Chapter Four: Out Of My Reach

Still At The Doorway

After some sentimental moments, which included hugging, crying, and for some, (mainly Chandler) breaking down on the floor hysterically, they made their way into the house.

"Oh, I'm so excited! I think I'll make a cake... a big fancy chocolate one, with multi-colored frosting, candles that light automatically, and big, bright, colored lights to drape around it!" Monica exclaimed, heading into the kitchen.

"Yes, Monica, you do that, I'll be over here talking to our friend that we haven't seen in years," Chandler said, walking towards the couch, where Ross and Rachel were already seated.

Ross gently picked up Rachel, positioning her on his lap. She played with the buttons on his sweater, like a shy teenager.

"I'm guessing there's something going on with you two?" Chandler guessed.

"Yea, I finally got my girl... and I'm never letting her go again," Ross said, smiling.

"I've gotta grab some water, I'll be right back," Rachel said, starting to get up. However, Ross grabbed her around the waist.

"Hey, I was serious about that!"

"I know," she replied, as she approached Monica, who was busy cooking.

As she got closer, she saw a weird expression on her friend's face. It was a mix between unhappiness and confusion.

"You okay, Mon? I mean, you really don't have to do all this, I just want to be with you," Rachel said.

"Oh, I know honey, but I feel like it's necessary. Besides, I was just... thinking," she answered.

"About what?" Rachel questioned.

"Oh... just some stuff about you and Cash..." she trailed on.

"Seriously, Monica. Please tell me what's bothering you, I need to know," Rachel pleaded.

"I.. I just don't understand why you stopped speaking to me... to everyone. I mean, it's one thing to leave, but it's another to completely _desert_ someone."

"Oh, honey... I didn't mean to, I swear. But, you guys just don't understand..." she replied with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Monica demanded.

"I didn't have a choice, Mon... he **_forced_** me to, he was.. he was gonna hurt me, really bad. Maybe even kill me..."

"Oh, Rachel... I'm so sorry, I understand now... I do," Monica cried, as she embraced her good friend.

"Man, I wish Phoebe and Joey were here, I still haven't seen them.." Rachel whispered.

"Well, I know Joey's not here, but I'm pretty sure that I could call Phoebe and ask her to meet us somewhere," Monica suggested.

"Really?! That would be great... and we could meet her at Central Perk!" Rachel said, her voice filled with joy.

Time Lapse- Central Perk

Ross was sitting by Rachel on the couch, her arm wrapped around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. Monica was trying to call Phoebe on her cell phone, and Chandler was... well, just being Chandler.

"And I told the guy, the reason 6 was scared of 7, was because 7 ate 9!" Chandler finished his joke.

Everyone started laughing unenthusiastically; "You get it? See, 7,8,9... 7 ate 9, 7,8..."

Ross held up his hand, "We get it, seriously man, we understand."

Monica looked up from her chair, "Where is Phoebe? Seriously, she was supposed to be here _two minutes_ ago!"

"How _could _she be so late?" Chandler wondered aloud.

Once again, they all started to laugh, while Rachel turned her attention to the window. There was a man standing there, signaling for her to come outside.

Finally, Ross noticed, "What is it, sweetie? What are you looking at?"

"Oh... nothing. I'll be right back," she replied, as she headed out the door.

Ross watched as she approached a man standing outside the coffee shop. She was deep in conversation with him. Suddenly, the grabbed her wrist violently, and pulled her closer.

"Guys, who's that Rachel's talking to?" Chandler asked.

"It's Cash," Ross replied in a whisper.

They all turned their gaze away from the window when Gunther brought their drinks. After a few sips, they all regained their positions.

However, Cash was gone... and so was Rachel.


	5. Bring Her Back

Chapter Five: Bring Her Back

At Central Perk

Ross continued to stare out the window, a pained expression on his face. Cash had taken her away before, and he wasn't about to stand there and let it happen again.

He ran out the door...

He could hear his friends calling his name...

He could hear the people screaming for him to get out of the way...

He could hear the blood pounding in his ears...

And he could hear Rachel...

Inside his head, he heard her screaming for him... he had to find her.

Hold on

If you feel like letting go

Hold on

It gets better than you know

He continued to run, his feet out of control...

His heart struggling to break out of his chest...

His lungs striving for air...

And finally, he collapsed from the sheer exhaust that had filled his body.

Hold on

If you feel like letting go

Hold on

It gets better than you know

He let his hot tears flood into the cracks of the pavement...

He let the people stop to watch him...

He let the only thing that mattered in his life escape...

Hold on

He felt the three sets of hands lift him from the pavement...

He heard his sister, her soothing words...

He watched as he was walked back to Monica and Chandler's...

He smelt the familiar scent of the apartment...

He could taste his tears, his sweat, everything...

His senses reassured him that everything was okay...

But it was far from okay...

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I just wanted it to be about Ross, and what he was feeling

The next one will be much longer


	6. A Fateful News Report

Chapter Six: A Fateful News Report

Ross is laying on the couch at Monica and Chandler's

"Is he okay?" Phoebe asked.

"I think so," Chandler replied.

"No."

They whipped around to stare at Monica.

She walked over to the couch, kneeling beside her brother. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, landing on Ross's shirt, and soaking into the fabric.

"I've never seen him like this. His heart... (in a whisper) his heart..." she began.

"What about his heart, honey?" Chandler asked, walking over.

"It's dead."

"What?!" Phoebe screamed.

"I don't think she means he's actually **_dead_** Phoebe," Chandler said.

"Oh, thanks. Maybe you should mention that **_before_** I'm dead of a heart attack," she replied sarcastically.

"He's been through too much," Monica weeped.

"We know Mon," Phoebe said.

"We all know," Chandler whispered.

Ross's Dream

Ross ran down the hallway (which looks like a hospital). He came to a door which read: Emergency Room (ER). He bolted through the doors.

"Where is she, where's Rachel?"

"Oh, yes... Ms. Green. She's in recovery."

"HOW IS SHE?"

"She's fine. There were no complications, and she's breathing on her own now."

"Can I see her?"

"I'm sorry sir, but only family members are allowed at this time."

Ross's head was pounding, trying thinking of an answer. He had to see her...

"I'm her husband."

"Please proceed."

He ran into the room... he saw Rachel... her face black and blue, but she still looked beautiful.

"Ross," she called for him.

He walked towards her... when suddenly, Cash appeared by her bedside.

He watched as Cash reached into his pocket and took out something that looked like a... knife! Then, before he could run over to stop him... he shot the metal through Rachel's chest.

End of Dream

Suddenly, Ross shot up from the couch.

"RACHEL! RACHEL, NO!"

Chandler and Monica tried to pull him back down. However he broke free, and ran for the door. Phoebe got there first however, and blocked it.

"I HAVE TO STOP HIM!"

Monica grabbed her brother's shoulder, and embraced him. She stroked his shoulder,

"It was a dream, sweetie. It's all okay."

Finally, Ross snapped back to reality. Monica was right... it was all a dream. But it wasn't okay.

"No, Monica. It's **_not_** okay. We don't know where she is, or what he's doing to her. How can you say that everything's okay?"

"I'm sorry, Ross. I know it's not okay, but we have to hold on. Come on, just keep believing that eventually, we're going to find Rachel."

"She's right, buddy. Don't lose your faith," Chandler said.

Phoebe stepped away from the door.

"Come on Ross, let's go watch some t.v or something."

They all sat down on the couch, and Phoebe grabbed the remote. They surfed the channels for about ten minutes, but found nothing to watch.

"Let's just watch the news, there's always something good on there," Monica suggested.

"Yea, and sometimes, if you're lucky... you can see cop chases!" Chandler added.

Phoebe flipped the television to the 6:00 news.

Reporter

"However, our top story this evening takes place at the Brooklyn Bridge. Let's go to Nancy with the full story."

"Hello, everyone. I'm Nancy Fuller, and right now, I'm witnessing a very nerve-racking scene. A man, who we currently do not know the name of, has threatened to drop a young women over the Brooklyn Bridge. He has no reason for doing this, or if he has one, he hasn't told us. We do not know the name of the woman, either. So, in a few minutes, we will zoom-in the best we can, so you can get a clear view of her face. If you know this woman, please call 55-8290 immedietly."

"Man, I'd hate to be that woman," Phoebe said, laughing.

"Phoebe, that's not funny! What if it was one of us hanging off that bridge?" Monica said.

Suddenly, the camera zoomed-in on the woman, revealing a somewhat familiar face.

"It's Rachel," Ross said.


End file.
